The present invention concerns a support structure for floor plates with which elongated frieze members meet at their ends to form individual mutually connected frames which are disposed at a separation from a mounting surface of the support structure by means of spacer elements and which hold the floor plates.
A support structure of this type for floor plates has become known in the art through the brochure "Double flooring" of the company Mahle GmbH from March 1995.
When introducing a floor covering onto a floor of a building, which, for example, is constructed from concrete or stone plates, a support structure is normally utilized which facilitates the introduction of a floor covering above the floor in the form of a second double flooring. This is done for a plurality of reasons. For example, a flooring made from concrete or stone has a rough surface and leaves a cold and hard impression on the observer. The installation of a second flooring facilitates an improved optical and esthetic effect. Cables, leads, pipes and the like are often disposed in or above the floor and must also be covered.
The installation of floor plates with the assistance of support structures is, in particular, done for terraces, balconies, in winter gardens, and in exhibition halls and rooms. Towards this end, on the one hand, a good resistance to weather conditions on the part of the support structure and, on the other hand, a rapid and easy installation of the support structure are desirable.
The support structure for floor plates which has become known in the art through the brochure of the company Mahle utilizes individual support elements onto which frieze members can be attached. These frieze members form a frame or grid for mounting the floor plates which is difficult to screw together. The support elements have, on the one hand, a support function and, on the other hand, serve as spacer elements which can be directed longitudinally facing the mounting surface of the support structure. In this fashion unevenness in the flooring can be compensated for so that the floor plates always are in a horizontal position. Disadvantageously, the length of the support elements can only be adjusted from below so that the adjustment of the length of the spacing bolts can only be done when the floor plates are removed and/or when portions of the support structure are disassembled. As a result it is difficult and expensive to precisely install a plurality of coplanar floor plates.
Since the support elements of the conventional support construction have only limited intrinsic strength, an additional attachment of the support structure to the side walls is usually necessary. The support structure can therefore not be assembled as a freely self-supporting floor covering on only one portion of the floor.
In other conventional support structures for floor platings known from the journal "Schoner Wohnen" (Gruner+Jahr Publishing House) volume 8, 1995, a floor grid made of wood is utilized with which the individual grid members are attached to each other using nails and dowel means. The floor grid is, for example, installed on a gravel bed or on a stone floor for supporting a floor covering comprising individual floor plates. The individual components of the support structure which are connected to each other in this manner do not, however, guarantee that the floor plates maintain their precise orientation over a long period of time under wear conditions. In the event that floor plates made of wood are utilized, there is always the danger of damage to the floor plates caused by moisture collecting below the floor plates.
Floor plates made, for example, from stone or ceramic are also directly connected with the ground using mortar and grouting for terrace and balcony applications so that there is no free space available between the ground and the floor plating. If dampness then penetrates between the floor plating and the ground as a result of weather conditions, same can lead to stresses and strains between the floor plating and the ground so that crack formation and damage to the floor plating results. This occurs in particular in winter under freezing conditions when the moisture below the floor plating freezes and the ice expands. As a result repair of the floor plating must always be carried out and is unavoidable.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to further improve the conventional support structure for floor plating in such a fashion that adjustable horizontal orientation of the floor plates is also possible following complete assembly of the support structure, with the support structure being weather resistant and permanent.